Chloe and Derek: You're the one Chloe
by Rmargera
Summary: Chloe has been gone for many months now, she's returning home to her dad to start her life over again. Derek's in the picture now. How will Chloe's life change since her journey and Derek being with her? Please Rate and review! Enjoy!
1. I'm on my way home, Dad Chapter 1

So it's been weeks since I've escaped the Edison Group. I'm on my own now, I'm going back home to my dad. I have had any contact with him since I was put in the Lyle house, that was months ago. I hope he isn't too worried, and then again, I already know he's worried sick.

I'm sitting in the back of a pickup truck. The Boy's dad is driving. It's quiet back here, Simon is drawing his comics and Derek has his arm around my waist. I'm not too sure if I should call him my boyfriend yet. Just a few weeks ago he walked me to the forest and spilled his soul out to me. He had a way with words; I couldn't get over how he'd smirk when I'd catch him looking at me or how he's pretend to yawn so he can put his arm around my shoulders. He was too good to be true. We didn't always start out like this though. It's okay because now we have such a beautiful relationship, well not relationship but you get the idea.

We've already dropped Tori off and Liz said her good byes. Well I had to tell everyone she said good bye because no one else could see her but me. I miss Liz, but thankfully she said I can summon her whenever I need to talk to someone. Even when she was dead she was a good listener. Aunt Lauren was up front with the Boys' dad. That left us three back here, leaving an awkward silence between us.

Simon liked me, and at first, I thought I liked him too, but something with stronger with Derek and I couldn't believe it actually. Maybe that's what made this all so awkward: Simon's brother got the girl he had a major crush on. It makes me feel so bad that Simon was still upset, even if he tried to deny it, you could totally tell.

Simon closed his notebook and set it next side of him. He just stared at Derek and I and then back down at his lap. The feeling in my stomach came back, the feeling you get when you know you disappointed someone and no matter how many times you say sorry they'll always remember what you did. Yeah that feeling. I hid my face in Derek's shoulder; he scooted closer to me and cuddled with me. Derek cuddling? I mean he already spilt his feelings out to me, now he's holding me in his arms. This wasn't a problem. He smelt really nice today, like a musky smell but also comforting. I'm guessing he got his hands on some cologne. The werewolf started to play with my hair that was loose from my pony tail and kissed my neck a little. I couldn't help myself but giggle; it tickled so much and made me so nervous! Simon looked pissed and picked his notebook back up.

"You know you don't have to brag, Derek." Simon huffed.  
"Not bragging, I'm just enjoying my girlfriend before she leaves."

Whoa, 'girlfriend'? He considered me his girlfriend? I could feel my heart pounding through my rib cage as the thought of being someone's girlfriend raced through my mind.

"Whatever man, just keep it to a minimum." Simon shook his head and closed his eyes like he were trying to sleep.

Derek shook his head. I didn't even know Simon could get neither mad nor upset with Derek. They were the closest siblings I've ever seen; even if they weren't blood brothers. Derek went back to kissing my neck and I went back to nervously giggling. His hand started to make its way to my thigh, I shook my head.

"Uh there are people in the car; I prefer my first time not to be in the back of a pickup truck with your brother next to us and my aunt up front." I whispered carefully for neither Simon nor Aunt Lauren to hear me.

"I'm sorry, baby, I can't control myself sometimes. You're just too pretty to resists. I'll stop though. For now." He said with a playful twist at the end.

I couldn't help but be swarmed with butterflies; I felt my face getting hot. Not only did Derek call me his girlfriend, but he called me 'baby'. Can you just even imagine Derek calling someone "baby"? My God he was so perfect, I felt like I already loved him. Maybe it's just still new to me.

The truck was coming to a stop, and Aunt Lauren was being dropped off. We're at her house. She's getting out of the car and thanking the Boys' dad for everything, she walks over to the back of the truck.

"C'mon Chloe it's time to leave your "friends".  
"I'm not leaving. I'm going home to see my dad."

"Chloe, listen to me, get out of the car. We can call your father when we get inside and I'll drive you over there. Now get out."

"No, I'm not leaving and you can't make me. I'm going straight home to my dad. I want to see him."

Aunt Lauren looked furious; she threw her hands in the air and readjusted her purse onto her shoulder. She quickly turned around and headed to the door steps; stopping then looking back to see if I was following. I wasn't. It's time for me to start making my own decisions. I'm my own person and I can decide what I want.

Simon got out of the car and went up into the front seat. Leaving me and Derek alone in the bed of the truck. Alone time with Derek is what I wanted.

"So…" Derek said as he laced his fingers in between mine. "Can I kiss you now or you don't want people to see that either."

I couldn't help but laugh, even when he teased me I got butterflies.

"I think I'm okay with a little bit of kissing." I said leaning into his plump lips, they were so warm and soft; almost like they were the best things on this earth. I could feel the sparks. Derek pulled away to breathe then dove right back into my lips. He was strangely good at kissing. Maybe I just thought that cause of my lack of kissing.

"I talked to my dad… and turns out, he might get a place near yours."

I smiled, I probably looked like a huge goofball cause I smiled so big.

"R-really? That'd be great! I'd love if you lived close!"

"I'd love it too, which is why I'm so excited. I'd get to see my girlfriend every day."

There's that feeling again.

"I'd love to live right next to my b-b-boyfriend too."

Derek chuckled. "Too strange to say I'm your boyfriend?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes it is!"

He laughed and then smiled as he put his arm around my waist again.

"We're here."


	2. Chloe? Is that you? Chapter 2

The pickup truck came to a stop; we were in front of my apartment building. I was home, I was finally home. Derek grabbed my duffle back and I moved my way out of the truck. I began to walk towards the stairs and then all these feelings hit me. This must be what a runaway feels like after coming back home, except, I hadn't run away, I was forced to go against my will.

I just stood there, Derek next to me holding my bag. I wasn't sure how to go inside and face my dad. It wasn't like he'd be mad at me, it's just I couldn't bare to see his face when I walked through the door. Tears started to form around the rim of my eyes. Derek panicked it seemed.  
"Baby, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said softly but worried.  
"I can't do it, I can't look at his face when he sees I'm alive. What am I going to him when he asks where I've been all this time?" Derek gently stroked a piece of my hair and then tucked it behind my ear.  
"Don't worry, baby, you've wanted to come home for a long time, now's your chance. I'll be right behind you."  
He was literally too sweet. He treated me so differently from everyone. If Derek had seen Tori or Rae cry he'd probably tell them to stop acting dramatic, but when he seen me cry, he reassured me everything would be okay. I don't even have a real reason to cry.

I look over to Derek, my eyes were filled with tears so everything was blurry.  
"Will you walk me in? I can't do it alone."  
He had chuckled and then smiled. "Of course, baby. Just lead the way." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through them. He passed a glare over to his dad and Simon to let them know he was going to be a minute. From the corner of my eye I saw his dad nod and Simon shake his head. We began walking up the stairs when Derek had asked me.

"So, I don't wanna seem like the jerk that I am." He laughed at his own joke. "But why are you so afraid of seeing your dad?"

To be honest, I had no way of explaining it to him. Maybe it was something I didn't have the answer to yet. Maybe it's just because I feel like he had been up all night, losing sleep over my absence, worried half to death willing to do anything to get me back and then I was just going to walk through the front door and be all like "Hey Dad, what you up too?"

"I guess I just don't know how he'll react to me walking through the door." Derek took that as an answer and we began to walk up the stairs.

Here we are, at my apartment building. 108 B, in dull gold letters. Not much has changed these past months. The red door was still glossy with paint, the door mat still greeted you with a 'Welcome!' and the doorbell had its continuous orange glow to it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard the lock slide to the right and the door let in air as it swung up. There was my dad, standing right in front of me in his usual business suit and tie.  
"C-Chloe? Is that you?" I saw the tears start to fill his eyes. Were these tears of joy or sadness?  
"Hi Dad, it's been awhile." He wrapped his arms around me and began to sob into my shoulder. My tears couldn't help but roll down my cheeks either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just hugged my father. Derek just watched us have our moment, standing there still holding my back. Not rushing me or my dad.

"Chloe, where have you been, you need to tell me everything! I've been so worried about you; I even put a $500,000 reward for whoever could bring you to me. Not that money was a big deal; I just wanted you back safe at home."

I broke free from his arms and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "Dad, I don't even know where to begin. I've been in that place for so long, then we escaped and people tried to kill us." I broke down into tears and I remembered my dad had no idea of my "gifts" so this was all so confusing to him, I'm sure.

Derek touched my shoulder. "Chloe, I hate to do this to you, but those two down stairs are getting impatient. I need to go." He handed me my bad and kissed me in front of my dad. I felt my face get hot as he walked away.

"Who was that boy? Oh never mind, that can wait. Chloe, just tell me everything please."

I had no idea where to start; I had to explain so much to him. About how mom passed her powers down to me and what the Lyle house was really about. It seemed like it'd be a lot for him to take in all at once.  
"Dad, I can't talk about that right now. I've missed you too much. I promise I'll explain everything but for now can you and I just be together for a while? I haven't been near family that hadn't tried to hurt me in so long." I realized I ratted Aunt Lauren out with that one, but I didn't care. Regardless if I said I forgave her or not, I will never forget what she did to me.  
"Family tried to hurt you? Who?!"  
"Please, Dad, not now. Just give me some time."  
He ran his fingers through his hair, and nodded. I'm really glad he accepted I needed time.  
"Chloe, I can't believe you were gone, I thought I lost you. When they put you in the Lyle house I thought it'd be for only two weeks, not several months!"  
"I wasn't just in the Lyle house dad, there's so much more to tell you. Please, I just need some time."

He walked in the house and I followed behind him. I set my bag on top the dining room table, which piles of letters addressed to me were from. I didn't sort through them yet, I'll do that later.  
The house was spotless as usual, besides the letters, and Dad was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

"So Chloe, I want to take you out to dinner if that's not too much already."  
I smiled "No of course not. Where were you thinking?"  
"Excellent! I'll call the office and tell them I can't come in this week and spend the whole week with you. Anywhere you'd like Sweetheart."  
"How about Red Lobster? I haven't had good food in a while."  
Dad laughed and I couldn't help but laugh either, his laugh reminded me of Derek's so much.  
"Okay, let's both get dressed and we can leave when you're ready. Oh, and Chloe?"  
"Yeah Dad?"  
"Who was that boy you were with?"  
I smiled, way too big for me just to say nobody.  
"He's someone special."


	3. Where have you been this whole time? Ch3

My dad walked into his room to get ready for dinner. I stood in the living room; speechless. I wasn't sure what to do. After being in the Lyle house and on the run for so long I had almost forgotten what freedom felt like. I shook my head, picking up my bag to bring it to my room. My room; that felt so wonderful to say. You'd never guess the simple things you take for granted is the things that you love the most.

As I walked down the hall, I felt another round of emotions hitting me in the face. I sighed and opened my door. My room was exactly the same. The bed was perfectly made, my computer sat on my desk, and it had my smell. I tossed my bag to the side and ran to jump on my bed. It felt so nice to be free of rules. I rolled onto my side, relaxing. I guess it's time for me to get ready for dinner tonight. I defiantly needed a shower. It's been a few days since I've taken one and it was greatly needed. I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I turned the shower water on; the water came out it a light pulse, quickly heating up. After the mirror started to fog up, I realized it was time to get in. I carefully unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall down to the floor. Soon, my pants were unzipped and followed my shirt on the floor. I was naked, I took a look in the mirror at my body, it seems different. Before the Lyle house, I was so skinny, I had to wear tight clothes just so someone could see a tiny bump in my shirt, now I look like my boobs have gotten..fuller, and my hips are so nicely curved. Did I hit puberty or something? I couldn't help but smile. My puberty joke made me laugh a little too. Honestly I was just happy I looked like a girl and not just a broom stick with hair. After a few twirls in front of the mirror I realized I was wasting my shower time and I quickly hopped in. The water rushed down my back, it just felt so nice to relax for a minute; not being rushed. I sat there for a few minutes, letting the water drip down my skin and just thought about my life; what I've been through, where I've been. After a few minutes longer than I wanted to spend thinking, I started to wash my hair and what not; after about a month I finally got to shave my legs—another thing I took for granted.

I walked out of the bathroom into my room, with both my body and hair wrapped into a towel. I picked through my closet; searching for a nice dress to wear for dinner tonight. After searching for what felt like forever, I found a cute black, strapless dress. I threw it on my bed, now in the search of shoes to wear. I got a pair of pleather high heels which look like they complement my dress and frame so perfectly. I unwrapped the towel from my body and slipped the dress onto my body. I looked in my mirror and I was right; it looked perfect. I think this is the first time I felt happy with my body. I put my hair in a bun like thing and brushed some eye shadow on. I grabbed my shoes and headed to my father's room.

I found him sitting on the couch with a scotch in his right hand. His cologne lingered around the room; it had a musky, sweet smell to it. He looked at me, and he smiled.  
"Chloe, you look beautiful, sweetheart." I couldn't help but smile.  
"You really think so, Dad?"  
"Of course I do. I think you're the most beautiful girl ever." Even if it was my dad saying this, I couldn't help but blush, I felt so confident about myself.  
"Are you ready to go, Chloe?"  
"Yeah, let's go, Dad."

We got into my dad's black, sleek BMW. It had his smell and new car smell, even if it was a few months old. He flipped through some channels on the radio until her found a Beatles song. The soft tune hummed throughout the silence of the car ride. I looked at the window; the music was making me feel as if I were in some kind of movie scene. Like I was going through something sad; like me and my dad had just gotten in a fight or something. The drive was about ten minutes before he said something.

"So, Chloe. Where have you been all this time? I've tried contacting you so many times. Nobody would tell me where you were!" I felt his voice crack at the end of his sentence. I guess it was time to tell him everything.  
"Well Dad, I'm not sure if you're going to believe me." He gave me a confused look.  
"What do you mean, Chloe? What the hell happened to you?"  
I sighed; I wasn't sure where to begin. Do I tell him about the 'gift' Mom had given me or what the Lyle house actually was? The gift it is.  
"Dad, I don't know if you knew this, but Mom had a special..gift.. per say. She had the gift to see dead people. She could contact them and call them from their graves. She was a necromancer."  
"A WHAT?!"  
"Dad, calm down, please."  
"No, I am calm, but I mean, how could she never tell me? And what is a Necromancer in the first place?"  
"I guess she didn't know how to tell you, and a necromancer is just what I explained; a person who can see, contact, and bring back the dead. Some of us can even make "zombies"."  
"Wait, wait. What do you mean by 'us'?"  
Dad just wasn't getting it, I guess it must be a hard thing to take in all at once, I know I didn't accept it at first either.  
"I mean, the gift was passed down to me, Dad. I am a necromancer too."  
He slammed on the brakes, causing me to jerk forward and a line of cars to form behind us.  
"Chloe, are you making this up? This is ridiculous." He started to drive again after several cars have honked and passed us.  
"Dad, why would I be making this up?"  
"I don't know." It went silent.

We gotten to the restaurant and my dad opened my car door for me. Even if he was my father, he was a gentleman to me. The restaurant was packed, but civil. We waited for our booth for about ten minutes when a petite woman wearing a white blouse walked over to us.  
"Follow me please?" she said in a quiet, almost scared voice.

We sat down and the woman handed us our menus, you could hear the light hum of the lobster tank and the chatter of the people sitting at the bar. She took our order or drinks and ran to the kitchen. Dad glanced at his menu for a few seconds and set it down.  
"Know what you're getting?" He said as he laced his fingers together. I glanced at him, taking my eyes off of the menu.  
"I might do a seafood salad, or the trout, sounds kinda nice right now."  
"Order whatever you'd like; money's not a limit."  
"Okay, I just don't know what yet."  
"I'm getting the lobster, as usual, can't go wrong with that." I smiled, because it was true. Whenever we'd go out to any kind of seafood restaurant he'd always order lobster.

Our drinks arrived, Dad ordering another Scotch and myself a Coke. We talked a little bit about how his work was going, and what he's been up to. He didn't bring up the necromancer topic, which was good. I didn't want by passers hearing about my abilities. And then he brought up Derek.  
"So, that boy that was with you, was he your boyfriend?" I couldn't help but blush, do all girls feel like this when their dad's ask about boys?  
"You could say that, yeah he's my boyfriend." He nodded.  
"Can I know a little bit about him?"  
"What do you wanna know?"  
"Okay, I guess you want me to ask you a series of questions" He was swishing the ice cubes in his watered-down drink around.  
"His name is Derek, he's 16 years old, he has an older brother, but not blood related, and I met him at the Lyle house."  
Dad smirked, "Necromancer too?"  
"Dad!" I hissed his name.  
"I'm sorry, I won't mention it again. I can imagine you and him have been through a lot?"  
"Yeah, we have, when we ran away, him and I stuck together while the other got separated. He helped me a lot; he helped me become who I am today."  
" I defiantly see a different side of you, Chloe. Much stronger, bolder."  
I smiled, I guess I really have changed, I couldn't be happier about that.  
"When can I meet this Derek?"  
Oh boy, that was a question I didn't have an answer to. "I'm not too sure, I'll see if I can get ahold of him when he finds a place to live."  
Dad took that as an answer and right at that moment, the waiter came with our plates and we chowed down. We talked a little more but nothing on the importance. We finished eating and paid the bill. We headed towards the car when dad started to talk again.  
"Chloe, how do you prove you're a necromancer? I wanna see what you can do, if that's not too much to ask."  
I suppose it wasn't too much to show him what I was capable of. "Take me to a local park, I'll try raising a dead squirrel or something." His face went pale. "Don't worry Dad, I have full control over it. You'll be fine."  
He slowly nodded his head and the color began to go back to his face. "Okay, I'll take you. But Chloe?"  
"Yeah Dad?"  
"Will you promise me you'll tell me everything that had happened to you?"  
I looked down at my lap, "I promise Dad."

***Author's note: Hi guys! I have two things I need to apologize for. First off, I am sorry for such a delayed wait on new chapters, I'm just busy and it takes time to write these stories. Also, I'm sorry for the longness of this chapter, Almost 2,000 words! (Not counting this) And second, I'm sorry for the lack of Derek, which I know is what you guys are longing for, I just need to fill in Chloe's new life with this story. But I promise you, Chloe and Derek time will be in the next chapter or two. I promise! Please keep reading and feel free to PM me! Thank you guys so much for reading my story! –Rachael Margera."***


	4. You're a monster, Chloe Chapter 4

Dad drove us to the park; it was dusk out and the air had a cool feeling to it. He parked the BMW and we began to hike to a woodsy part of the park. I took off my heels and began to carry them; walking in grass was difficult when you were wearing 4 inch heels. For the distance of the walk, the only things you could hear were the crunching of the grass as we stepped on it and owls' hoots. The sun was completely gone; the air began to get even colder. We got to a good enough spot, and we both sat down. I promised Dad I'd tell him everything, so I guess it's time to do that now.

I told him everything, from the Lyle house; what it was really about, to us running away and about how The Edison group had tried killing us. Dad looked shocked, like he couldn't tell if I was full of it or if this was really happening to me.  
"Chloe, this is so crazy! How could they even do this? They tried killing you!" His tone was full of anger, which I guess I couldn't fault him for.  
"I know, Dad, I was there. I've been running for so long; fearing for my own life!" Flash backs of the Edison Group firing guns at us hit me; I felt the same frightened emotion I did then. I took a deep breath and relaxed.  
"Dad, are you ready for me to show you?" He flattened his tie and raised his gaze over to me.  
"What exactly are you going to be doing?"  
"I'll try raising something from the dead; probably like a squirrel or a rabbit or something."  
"Okay, what if something goes wrong?"  
"Nothing will, I have complete control, don't worry." Dad took a deep breath and tried to regain the color to his face. I guess he was just as nervous as I was; I only just learned how to raise things.

I smoothed my dress and began to focus; making my breathing regular and trying to be as calm as I can get. I concentrated the best I could; looking for something to call, to hear some cry for help. I sat there, Dad just watching me. I got this feeling; the feeling I always get when I begin to be connected with someone. I thought at first it'd just be a weird connection with a dead rabbit or something, but I was wrong. My dad gasped as he seen a human corpse come out from the ground. The skeleton was fresh; still some hair and clothes weren't decomposed either. My dad's face drained of all color that was ever there and started to panic.  
"Dad, calm down, he can't hurt you." The tone in his voice was fierce, almost like he was angry.  
"Chloe, there is a fucking skeleton right in front of us, that YOU brought here. How the fuck do you expect me to calm down!?" My dad never spoke to me like this, ever. It almost brought tears to my eyes; no one ever spoke to me like that before, even if they were furious with me.  
"I know what I'm doing and you promised to be calm!" He grew even more furious with me; what did I do wrong?  
"Chloe put that fucking thing back where it fucking belongs!" The corpse began to weep, Dad probably couldn't hear it but I sure did. It wept and wept, almost like it wanted us to stop arguing. I had no answer to my dad; all I could do is look away so he couldn't see my tears. The corpse began to call for me.  
"Girl, what do you want?" I sighed, not only is my dad mad at me but now I have a frustrated corpse laying in front of me.  
"I just wanted to show my dad about you. That's all" Dad looked up, he cocked his head like he thought I was actually crazy for talking to bones.  
"Please let me rest, I am tired."  
"Can I ask you a few things before you go?"  
"Sure girl, please make it quick." I nodded.  
"What's your name, how'd you get here?" the skeleton wept some more, more like a cry though.  
"Andrew Saunders was murder by strange men." Saunders? Could we be related?  
"How long ago?"  
"Around 6 months. Can I rest now?"  
"Of course you can." I pushed his soul free and his body back into the ground. That name rang throughout my head though; Andrew Saunders. Dad looked at me and shook his head.  
"Maybe you should be in that crazy Lyle house after all." My heart sank, and tears filled my eyes again; I'm pretty sure my makeup hand been running down my face by now.  
"Dad… how could you say that to me?" I was crushed.  
"Chloe, you're obviously a monster. I mean look at what you're capable of!" That was it. I lost it. The tears streamed down my face like never before.  
"How could you possible tell me I'm a monster?" He shook his head and stood up.  
"Let's go home." He started walking away. I got up and followed him.

The car ride felt like the longest car ride of my life; it was silent and I hated my father more than anything. I thought he was the only one I could trust, but I guess not.

I walked up to my room, my dad slammed his door; so much for us spending a week together. I kicked off my shoes and threw myself on my bed and just let all of my tears out. I was so miserable. I didn't want these stupid powers, I didn't even like them! I sat up and sighed. I got up to change out of my dress when my phone started to ring. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize.  
"Hey there beautiful, hope your night's going great, I miss you " Who could this be? I quickly typed something back asking who this was.  
"Such a shame my beautiful girlfriend doesn't know my own number " I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and smiled, I can't believe Derek was texting me! I was so excited my fingers kept slipping off of the buttons.  
"Hey Derek! Sorry I didn't recognize the number. Didn't know you had a phone?"  
"Yeah, got one earlier today, how is things with your old man?" Derek was such a slow texter.  
"Well, things could've been better, he hates me."  
"No he doesn't, you told him right? It's just a lot to take in. Are you busy tomorrow, Baby?" My heart raced when he called me Baby.  
"No I don't think so, why?"  
"Good, be ready by 7, I'm picking you up tomorrow. Bye, love you 3" What, where was he taking me? I didn't worry too much, I'm glad he texted me, he really made my night much better. He said he loved me, woah. Those are some magical words.

Derek is literally perfect. I wonder what he has planned. I slipped out of my dress and threw on some sweats and a tank top. I crawled into bed a snuggled up with my blanket. I reached for my phone to read his messages again and save his number. 'Derek3' was his new name now. I smiled and replied back to him.  
"Can't wait to see you tomorrow, I love you " I quickly fell asleep.


	5. I need to find out who you are Chapter 5

I tossed and turned throughout the night; I couldn't fall asleep to save my life. There were so many thoughts racing through my already fried mind that I couldn't stand it. Like who was Andrew? Would Dad stay mad at me forever? Was I really a freak, a monster even? Why was my thoughts consumed of despair of who I was? I knew I was a necromancer, and sure, it did bother me in the beginning but there is no way of making it go away. This is who I am. I glanced over to the clock; it read 4:43 a.m., great. I guess there was no chance of me getting any sleep. I sat up and sighed, I never been this depressed before. I looked over to my bedroom door and saw a faint glow; it was almost transparent. I rubbed my eyes and squinted, was it a ghost? I concentrated on the glow, hoping to call the spirit forward. I focused as voices raced through my head, and then suddenly, a silhouette was formed. Me being so groggy, I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I tried speaking to it.  
"W-who are you?" nothing but a slight whisper was heard. So I tried again.  
"I can't hear you, please try s-speaking u-up." This time, a groan was released. I thought maybe because I was so tired I couldn't properly call the ghost, it was a good enough answer for me.  
"I will try talking to you tomorrow, please go rest." Finally, I heard something.  
"Wait…. I…. Know….. Somethin…g….." Okay, finally getting somewhere.  
"Okay, try harder. Try telling me more."  
"The…. Boy….. Andrew….." Andrew? They know of him? All ghosts must know about each other.  
"Okay, what about Andrew?" I was trying to take my time with this, but due to lack of sleep I was getting quiet annoyed already.  
"He's…..your ….. Cousin…." My cousin?! No way, this couldn't be true.  
"Cousin?"  
"Can't say…more….. You need…. To find…. Out…. Yourself" The ghost was gone, and I was left with several mind boggling questions. Like how was I even to find Andrew? Does he even know about me? How did he die? This is just too much for me to handle. I glanced back at the clock; 5:02. Jesus. I lay back down and rolled over, I have to at least try to get some sleep before my date with Derek. Derek. His name made my heart skip a beat.

I finally fell asleep, with a dream that kept on haunting me. I was running from the Edison Group, Derek and I got separated, I was all alone. Without Derek, how would I have been protected? Shots were being fired at me and I was scared for my life. The dream has reoccurred several times since my escape and it still haunts me as if it happened yesterday. I woke up, gasping for air in great fear. I turned my head toward the clock; 1:37. Oh my God! I slept so much. I rolled out of bed, throwing my robe over my pajamas and reached for my phone. The little yellow envelope appeared on the screen. I opened the message and it was from Derek; there went those butterflies again.  
"Hey beautiful, can't wait to see you soon. Be ready by 7:00 okay? :)" He sure knew how to play the suspense card; where were we going? I quickly typed a message back and headed to the bathroom for my shower.

After my shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a casual top. It had black and white, thick stripes on it. I straightened my hair and attempted to look nice for Derek.

I walked into the living room, catching Dad before he left for another business trip; so much for taking the week off to spend with me.  
"Hey Dad." He nodded his head and continued tying his tie.  
"Are you going to talk to me Dad?" He looked up to me, finally acknowledging my presences.  
"Hi Chloe." Wow. Such a lovely greeting.  
"So… I'm going out tonight. Is that okay?" He nodded.  
"With that boy, Dylan, right?"  
"Derek, Dad."  
"Right."  
"So can I go?" he nodded again.  
"I left a couple hundred on the counter for you, just in case. I'll be back in 2 weeks tops. Bye." And just like that, he grabbed his suit case and was gone.

Hours flew by as I sat on the couch texting Derek; and honestly, I couldn't complain. He told me he was on his way and driving so not to text him. I walked around the house aimlessly and stumbled upon an old, leather book; almost like a diary. I quickly flipped to the middle page and began reading.

"_January 21, 1995,  
It's been nearly two years since I've been locked up. I have had no contact with my family and I'm surprised they didn't take you away from me dearest journal. You're all I have left in this cruel world. I've been constantly watched and under supervision since I have first arrived; am I really that big of a 'mistake' like they make me seem? It's not like I wanted this."_

What is this? I couldn't grasp the words. Was this someone's actual diary or just writing? It seemed like it'd be great for a horror movie. This only leaves me with more questions. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startled, I ran over to the door and looked through the peep hole; it was Derek! I quickly brushed my hair to the side and tried to hide my smile. I opened the door and there he was; as tall and muscular as I remembered. His scent lingered around me, giving me a rush of feelings. His black hair was carefully swept to one side and looked soft to touch, his smile literally could light up an entire city; I had no idea how people didn't find him as perfect as I did.  
"Hello beautiful, I got these for you." He said as he handed me a dozen lavender roses. I smelt them; they had such a comforting scent to them.  
"Lavender isn't such a traditional color of roses; I don't think I have ever seen these before." I jokingly said. He smirked; the world felt like it froze in time.  
"Do you know what lavender roses mean?"  
"Not exactly, no." His smile grew.  
"Well, beautiful, you can look that up later, we have much to do. I wanna take you to a place or two."  
"Can I get a hint?" He chuckled.  
"You'll find out soon enough! You might wanna change into shorts for later though." I looked down at my faded jeans.  
"Okay, I'll go do that now. Come inside while I rechange."  
"Alright then, I'll be in your room watching." He said with a playful twist at the end. I couldn't help myself but to flash a big smile and blush.  
"Someone likes to tell jokes I see?"  
"Only if I were joking." I laughed, even his sick sense of humor made my thoughts race. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing though, especially since I haven't got much attention from any boy before.  
"Watching a girl change from her jeans to shorts is a turn on I take it?"  
"No, watching my girlfriend undress is though." I couldn't think of anything to say back, all of my awe was taken by surprise by his clever statement. I took his hand and led him to my bedroom.

I quickly rifled through my drawers looking for some shorts to change into while Derek sat back and watched. After I changed I walked over to him and kissed him; I couldn't believe I was making the first move. He put his arms around my waist and continued kissing me. Then he said:  
"You know, we can always stay here and do something if you want." My heart stopped; was he talking about sex?  
"What do you mean by 'do something'?" He smiled and kissed me quickly before answering me again.  
"I think you know exactly what I mean." I wasn't sure on what to do, I mean I wanted to but was it a good idea?  
"What about our date?"  
"We can do that, it's all up to you, Chloe." _All up to me._ Those words rang through my head.  
"Hm. We can do our date then come back here?" He must've liked the sound of that because he smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.  
"That sounds perfect, baby." We left right after that.

Derek took me to a burger joint, which in my opinion was much better than any 5-star restaurant. We talked about his new house, when he was going to start school, his family, us. It was nice, just talking and eating. Much better than my last dinner date with my dad. We shared a drink and fed each other fries; girls looked at me in envy of what I had; such a beautiful feeling knowing I have what others would kill for. I couldn't lie; this was the best date I had ever been on, even if it was the first. We sat for an extra ten minutes before the waiter came and just smiled and laughed; it was perfect. He paid the tab and we got back into his truck. He started to drive us home.  
"I wanted to go to a beach with you since I've never been. Since we're in New York though, I highly doubt there's any around." I smiled.  
"Nope, no beaches here."  
"One day, I'm driving us to Florida or something, just so we can see a beach."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"It's a date then!"

We got back into my apartment; I turned on the lights and walked him into my bedroom. I was a bit nervous but everyone is, right? Derek sat on my bed and gazed at me.  
"Oh wait; first, I want you to look up the meaning of the roses." I must've looked skeptical, because then he answered again.  
"I just want you to know what it means." I looked over to the roses and then got up to my laptop. I opened up Google and typed in 'Lavender roses' thousands of searches came up instantly. Naturally, I clicked the first one.  
_"Lavender roses stand for 'love at first sight and enchantment.'" _  
"I don't u-understand."  
"Chloe, I knew from the start you were like no one else, you're absolutely perfect. I had never had this feeling before; you were the one from the very beginning."

At that moment, I knew I wasn't nervous anymore; I was ready. I leaned over to him and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and began to sigh. I was ready.


	6. Why is he gone? Chapter 6, part 1

The night was full of lust and passion; everything I could ever dream of. It was a magical night and I was so glad I got to experience it with Derek. God, he was so perfect. After our 'wild night' I had laid my head against his chest and fell asleep quickly.

Several hours later, I woke up to a note next to me and an empty bed. I started to panic. "Did he just leave me?" I rolled over and examined the note, it read: "Chloe, I'm sorry I have to run right now. I'll call you sometime soon." I sighed, how could he leave after such a wonderful night? Maybe I wasn't that good? Somehow, this didn't bother me too much; I had other matters plaguing my mind. Like who was Andrew? I really needed to get to the bottom of that mystery.

I sat up and stretched; the sunlight peaked through my blinds and the clock read 9:12. I picked up my shirt from off the floor and threw it on also grabbing a pair of sweats from my dresser. I took a good look in the mirror and just stared. I wasn't sure what to think of myself anymore. I'm not pure and the guy who took my innocents just happened to have to go. I sighed and walked into my living room; I was alone and still had the entire place to myself. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge; searching for something to eat. I ended up grabbing the carton of OJ and the other night's left over burger. I ate silently wondering what I was going to do with my life.

I knew I was bummed from Derek just abruptly leaving; how could he? Maybe I was thinking too much into it. He did say he loved me after all.

I got up and looked for that diary again; I had to read more. I found it sitting on the coffee table; must've forgotten to put it back from the other night. I picked it up, shaking with fear; I didn't know what else could possibly be in this book. Just from reading that one passage I had chills racing down my spine. Blood rushed throughout my veins as I began to open up the book. I filled open to another page and read the first few lines:

"_March 17, 1995,  
I've spent days wondering what I did to deserve this. They said I was schizophrenic at first but if really that was all that was wrong, why would they be treating me as if I had the black plague? I only show symptoms of seeing 'hallucinations' how can they diagnosis me with an entire disorder if I only show one symptom? The treatments are getting worse; pills are being force fed to me and even experimentations are being performed. I just want to see my parents and my little sister too. I never imagined I'd ever miss them this much. You're all I have left journal."_

I couldn't believe what I was reading; was Andrew a necromancer too? I quickly flipped to another page and began to read again.

"_March 23, 1995,  
the tests are becoming more frequent. It seems every day they are poking me with some sort of needle. I wish they'd just tell me what was wrong with me. Honestly I have never been in so much pain before. When will all this end?"_

_**To be continued :) **_


	7. Author's note: this is the end

I'm sorry to say but I am no longer continuing this story.

For a while at least.

If any of you would like to give me any ideas on what I should do, I'd love you forever.

I just simply cannot write about this anymore.

Feel free to PM me.

-Rachael


End file.
